The present invention pertains to a timer and motor assembly and more particularly to such an assembly which is more compact, easier to manufacture, and with fewer extraneous parts.
Timing mechanisms have been used for many years to control the functions of washers, dryers, and dishwashers. Such mechanism usually includes cams, electrical switches, electrical terminals and a motor which drives the cams, usually through a gear train. The cams and electrical switches are carried in a housing with the motor and gear train carried outside the housing. With this arrangement, electrical wires are used to electrically connect the motor to selected ones of the electrical terminals, the wire being carried outside the housing. Not only does this arrangement negate the neatness and compactness of the whole assembly, but the arrangement does not lend itself to more and better automation.